


we kissed on the corner (and danced through the night)

by bloodredcherries



Series: JB and Snickerdoodle [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/pseuds/bloodredcherries
Summary: Apparently, it had been decided that going to get a Christmas tree together was an acceptable, suitable, family, activity, and...though FP thought of himself as a big, scary, badass Serpent, he had to admit that he had a soft underbelly for his woman, and her big, blue, eyes. Alice had stolen his heart, and he was man enough to admit that.





	we kissed on the corner (and danced through the night)

“How are you feeling?” FP asked, his voice low, as he linked arms with Alice, as they walked through the tree farm, leisurely following the kids, who had wandered off ahead of them, intent on finding the perfect tree. Or, maybe, just getting away from their parents. He supposed that was an equal possibility. “We can head home, if you don’t feel well,” he added. “Just say the words.”

 

“I’m okay,” she said, and he glanced down at her, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Just cold, that’s all. I’ll be alright.” 

 

With the SoDale project halted indefinitely (something about the newly reopened investigation about Hiram Lodge? He really wasn’t sure, and though he definitely read and cherished every article Alice wrote, they did occasionally go over his head), the town of Riverdale had decided to allow the tree farm that Fred Andrews typically held in various locales that were not exactly conducive to tree farms take place at the lot that had formerly held the Twilight Drive-In. Jughead had treated them to several days worth of epic level rants about how  _ disrespectful _ he found such things, but, after awhile, the boy had silenced himself. 

 

Apparently, it had been decided that going to get a Christmas tree together was an acceptable, suitable, family, activity, and...though FP thought of himself as a big, scary, badass Serpent, he had to admit that he had a soft underbelly for his woman, and her big, blue, eyes. Alice had stolen his heart, and he was man enough to admit that. 

 

“You think they’re actually looking for a Christmas tree?” FP questioned her, and he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to be cold. “I think they find us sickening.” 

 

“I am doubtful,” she admitted. “They probably just wanted to go off alone,” she sighed. “Where did you say JB was?”   
  


“Helping Archie and Fred,” he supplied. “I don’t know why she wanted to, but, I figured she had to be better at counting money than Red. Seemed harmless to let her stay.” 

 

“I’m sorry that she hasn’t adjusted to being back here as quickly as you’d hoped,” Alice whispered, and he felt her squeeze his hand. “I’m sorry that things went the way that they did. I still don’t understand what that woman was thinking.”

 

“I think it’s safe to say that she  _ wasn’t _ thinking,” he muttered. “Or, sure, she was thinking, but about herself, not about how her actions affected others, not even the daughter that she thought I was too terrible to be around. I know that I had issues with drinking, Alice, but I didn’t involve JB in drug deals!” 

 

“I know you didn’t,” she said. “The important thing is that she’s here, and she’s safe, and that eventually she might think that we don’t view her as some sort of imposition. Lord knows what that woman had been saying about you,” she pointed out. “And, as for me? I’m not surprised that she’s not overly fond of me yet. I’m the package deal that she doesn’t want.” She shook her head. “It’s alright, I’m not expecting her to like me.”

 

“Hey,” he said. “Don’t be like that, Al. I like you.”

 

She giggled. “I’d hope so,” she said. “Otherwise this is a very awkward situation.” She gestured to her abdomen. “I know you like me, silly,” she teased. “I’m just saying...I understand.”

 

“Like you a hell of a lot, woman,” he murmured, and he drew her in for a kiss, running his hands through her hair. “More than you can ever imagine.” 

 

It was a brisk evening for early December, and, though Alice had insisted to him that she would be fine to go to the tree farm in the thick sweater that she had changed into after arriving home from work that day, and the fleece pullover that only served to accentuate their little miracle that was on the way, it was obvious to FP that she had underestimated either her ability to handle the temperature, or the degree of coldness that was permeating the outdoors. Her fingers felt like ice as she held his hand, and he didn’t want her and the baby getting frozen. He didn’t  _ really _ think that was a possibility, but, wel, he didn’t want to risk it. 

 

“Wanna wear my jacket?” He asked her quietly, though he shucked off the coat as he did, and held it out to her. “It should fit, you know, over the bump and stuff.” 

 

“You’ll be cold,” she protested, though rather half heartedly, as he watched her slip her arms into his jacket, her fingers doing up the zip. “I like this,” she added. “It smells like you.”

 

“I’ll be alright,” he promised. He had properly layered for the event, unlike his...whatever she was to him, who had spent the twenty minutes prior to their departure bemoaning how every coat she owned refused to close over the baby bump (that he thought was was the most adorable thing he had  _ ever _ had the privilege of seeing). Calling Alice his girlfriend seemed like a giant cop out, and it would have seemed that way, even if he hadn’t had that ring tucked away in the pocket of his Serpent jacket. Which -- fuck -- she was currently wearing. “You keep me plenty warm,” he continued. “You and the baby.” He slipped his arm around her waist, and covered her bump with his hand. Well, not  _ all _ of her bump. The little one was growing too much for  _ that _ to be possible anymore. 

 

“If you’re patient, she might kick for you,” she told him, as she leaned into his chest, and buried her face against his flannel. “Maybe we can get some cocoa,” she suggested. “That’ll start her off.” 

 

“I’m always patient,” he insisted. “She’s probably curious to see what type of tree we settle on.”

 

“We could always let Elizabeth and Jughead pick,” Alice suggested. “We could see what sort of food they have for you to buy us, and we could get our hot cocoa, and lay in the back of the truck, while the kids do all the hard work? I  _ know _ that you have some blankets in the truck,” she added. “It would be like old times. I mean, minus the  _ movie _ but we never paid much attention to that, anyways.”

 

“You  _ trust _ the kids to pick out a tree?” She nodded. He smirked. “Okay, what the hell, babe? You text them, and that sounds like a plan.”

 

FP really didn’t care what type of Christmas tree they had. He would have been fine dragging his old artificial Christmas tree out of storage and sticking it in Alice’s living room, but, he knew that getting a Christmas tree was one of those things that was important to her, and he loved her, so he went along with it. 

 

“Thank you for coming with us,” she added, as she squeezed his hand. “I know that this really isn’t your scene.”

 

“Hey, babe,” he whispered. “I’m down for whatever you want. I love you.”

 

She kissed him (sweetly) on the lips. “I love you, too.” 

 

“I know, Allie.” 

 

“As long as you know,” she whispered. 

 

“Of course I do,” he said, and he dipped his head to press a kiss to the nape of her neck, before he tugged her hair out of its clip. “Maybe you’ll be warmer with it down?” Truth be told, he liked it when she wore her hair down, but, he thought his other point of view was solid. “And, we gotta get you a coat,” he added. “Can’t have you freezing when you’re out covering crime scenes and raising hell, can we?”

  
  


***

  
  


“No, I suppose not,” Alice said, and she smiled softly up at him, her eyes filled with love. “Thank you for letting me wear this, Jonesy,” she added, as she snuggled closer to him. “I didn’t think it would be that cold out.”

 

“You know that you don’t need to thank me,” he murmured. “You’re my woman, it’s my job to keep you safe, and comfortable, and make sure that you and the little one on the way are alright.” 

 

“I know,” she agreed. She did know that FP considered it his job to keep her and their little miracle safe and comfortable, even though she protested his actions on occasion. She knew that he wanted what was best for her, and for the baby, and she loved him for it. “I love you.”

 

The baby had been a surprise for them both, that had only been discovered at the hospital, after Alice had conceded to Betty’s wishes that she be checked out by a medical professional, after what Harold had done to her. She had insisted that there was no way she was possibly pregnant -- the thought of having sex with Hal in any capacity had been practically laughable, even without the fact that he was the most embarrassing attempt at a serial killer she had had the misfortune of having met -- but, it appeared, that when she had gone to thank FP for what the Serpents had done to help her and Elizabeth, their lack of protection had been more of a mistake than she’d thought. Alice had been terrified that FP wouldn’t have wanted the baby -- she had assumed that her actions with Charles would have scared him off -- but, he had taken the news in stride, and (Alice was fairly certain) fallen in love with the little dot on the screen that day. 

 

That little dot had made marked strides, and, was currently the reason Alice appeared to have smuggled a soccer ball to the tree farm, not that she really minded how much the baby was showing. 

 

“You know, JB  _ did _ ask me how the baby was doing, earlier,” she informed him, as they approached the booth by the entrance where Fred had sat said child and his only son, and, more importantly, the baked goods Alice craved and the hot chocolate she wanted. “So, maybe, she’s coming ‘round.” 

 

“I hope so,” he said. “I mean, it would be nice. She’s her little sister.”

 

“She was sweet,” she insisted. “When she asked. I was touched.” 

 

Alice surveyed the scene in front of them, wondering how FP was so unobservant he hadn’t even noticed that JB had a blatantly obvious crush on Archibald. She bit back a sigh, and elected to smile politely at the two. JB pretended she didn’t notice this overture, while Archie smiled gamely at the two of them, and proceeded to open his stupid mouth. “Hey, Mrs. Cooper,” he said. (Alice bristled.) “How is the baby doing?”

 

“I beg your--”

 

“She’s  _ not _ Mrs. Cooper anymore,” JB chimed in, her tone insistent. “She doesn’t like when you call her that.”

 

Archibald gaped. It was decidedly unattractive to see. No wonder the Lodge girl had dumped him. 

 

“Close your mouth,” she snapped, before turning her attention to Jellybean, who at least had the sense to know that Alice was no longer Mrs. Cooper and that she did not want to be called that. “Would you mind getting your father and me two hot chocolates? Ooh, and those brownies. All of them.” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” she said. “All of them?” 

 

“Yes,” she insisted. “Thank you, honey.” 

 

JB shrugged. “It’s cool,” she told her. “I don’t know why he calls you that when Dad clearly knocked you up. It’s  _ so  _ obvious the baby’s a Jones.” 

 

“Why do you say that?” Archie interjected. Alice found herself praying for patience. Beside her, FP stiffened. JB just rolled her eyes. 

 

“Are you serious? The two of them are obnoxiously into each other,” she said. “Just now she bought about twelve brownies off of us. I might not remember Alice from much before I moved to Toledo, but that is  _ not _ a trait she gets from herself.”

 

“Thank you--”

 

“Then why did it matter that she was pregnant during Mr. Cooper’s--”   
  


“Red,” FP growled. “Stop it. You don’t know anything about anyone. The kid is mine, everyone here in Riverdale  _ knows _ damn well I passed that blood test, so stop calling her Mrs. Cooper. As for you,” he said, directing his comment to Jellybean. “Do you want to go look for a tree with your brother and Betty? Or do you want to come relax in the bed of the truck with Alice and me?”

 

“Will you share a brownie with me?” JB demanded, her eyes wide with hope. 

 

“Of course,” she said. “I’ll give you two.”

 

“You’re picking us, Jellybelly?” FP asked, his tone practically softer than when he spoke to her belly while she was sleeping. “Really?”

 

“Jugs and Betty are probably making out,” she said. “You at least give me food.”

 

Frankly, Alice was both bemused and amazed by the scene in front of her. Archibald had been shamed by a ten year old (which both alarmed and amused her), and his face and ears were roughly as red as his hair, while JB just stood there in front of them, looking rather bored by the entire affair, as if she hadn’t spent the past month and a half stomping on FP’s heart while she ignored him. She reached into the pocket of FP’s coat, her fingers brushing against a jewelry box before she got ahold of his money clip. She glanced over at him, and smiled softly, not wanting to ruin whatever moment he’d had planned. She produced a ten dollar bill, and handed it to Archie, a scowl on her face. 

 

“If my Christmas tree that those children buy isn’t suitable?” Alice demanded, her tone threatening. “I will end you.”   
  


“Noted, Mrs...Jones?” 

 

Alice decided against the rebuttal that sprung to mind, and she simply drew herself closer to FP, sure that her irritation at Archibald was clear to all. 

 

“Goodbye, Archibald,” she said, her tone filled with ice. “As always, you continue to confound me.”

  
  


***

  
  


“What did you mean?” Jellybean demanded, her tone whining, as she sandwiched herself in between Alice and FP, her curiosity having been piqued by the exchange between her father and Archie, who she had fast decided was pretty on the eyes but unbelievably dim. “When you said that you’d passed the blood test? Were you sick?” 

 

“It’s nothing, JB,” he muttered. “Just...you don’t have to worry about it, okay?”    
  


“Don’t lie to me,” she snapped. “I’m not stupid, okay? Something happened and you had to--”   
  


“They wouldn’t have let me get a divorce if the baby was Hal’s,” Alice interjected, her tone bitter. “So, I had to pay out of pocket for a paternity test to prove that the only man I had been with in an intimate nature in five year was, in fact, the father of my child.”

 

“Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” she admitted. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she told her, and she heard her exhale loudly. “It’s a fair question, I mean, it’s obvious that what happened is the talk of the town, and…”

 

“Sounds like people here suck.”   
  
“Jellybean!” Her father exclaimed. “Don’t talk that way, you’re ten!”

 

“Well, I mean, they do,” she insisted. “It’s not fair. There’s nothing wrong with the baby, and you shouldn’t have had to prove the baby was Dad’s to get a divorce. I don’t think it would have changed how he felt about her.” 

 

Whilst Jellybean had been sulking around the house, pretending that she didn’t exist, and that Alice and her little sister that was on the way equally didn’t exist, and that Dad and Jughead were only to be spoken to as little as possible, she had noticed just how much her dad seemed to enjoy doting on and cherishing Alice and the baby. It was hard not to notice. Dad seemed content to follow Alice around like a lost puppy, almost constantly under the poor woman’s feet. And, if he encouraged Jellybean to disturb Alice one more time while she was sleeping to feel the baby kick? Jellybean was going to clue the blonde in to the fact that it was not a mystery as to why the baby had woken her up.

 

“Don’t be upset over it,” Alice said. “It was demeaning, but, for the most part, I have gotten over it. Your sister is your sister, and, just because everyone knows about it? I’ve accepted that I lost my right to privacy.”

 

“Still,” she insisted. “He shouldn’t have brought it up.”

 

JB may have been avoiding the concept of the baby entirely -- save for earlier that day, when she had deigned to make sure that Alice was okay, given that the woman was a tearfilled mess at the sight of a commercial for mops -- but she didn’t think that it was right for Archie to have said those things. She thought it was weird that Dad and Alice were having a baby together, okay? It was strange, and she didn’t know if the baby would even like her. She didn’t even know if Alice really liked her, though, if Jellybean was honest with herself, she knew that the older woman did. 

 

“Of course he shouldn’t have,” she said. “That’s Archie for you, JB, he rarely embraces the concept of critical thinking.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” her father interjected. “It’s alright. Just...sometimes people talk, you know? I’d rather them say things about me and Alice than about you, alright?”

 

“They shouldn’t say things about anyone,” she pouted. “You really don’t care that I picked going with you and not with Jugs?”

 

“No, JB, I told you,” he said. “Whatever of the two options you wanted to pick, I was fine with.” 

 

“I just didn’t know if you and Alice wanted to be  _ alone _ together,” she said, a smirk on her lips. “I mean, it sounds romantic, doesn’t it? Laying in the bed of the truck watching the stars?”

 

“We wouldn’t have invited you if we didn’t want you with us,” Alice insisted. “Lord knows, I’d probably end up falling asleep and your dad would be lonely without company.”

 

“Why would you fall asleep?”

 

“You know, this little one here makes me tired,” she said, and Jellybean watched intently as she rubbed her bump, which was barely noticeable with Dad’s Serpent jacket on. What? Sue her. She was a  _ little _ curious about the baby. “She makes me tired, your dad makes me feel safe…”

 

“Is she kicking?” The question left her lips before she could stop it, and she desperately wanted to take it back, but the wary look had left her dad’s eyes, and Alice looked comically delighted at the thought of Jellybean asking about the precious spawn, so...whatever. She did wonder if the baby was kicking. “Dad said that she was kicking the other day,” she said casually. “Is she kicking now?”

 

“A little bit,” Alice told her. “Did you want to feel her?”

 

She nodded. It was probably lame to feel the baby, but, the truth was, Jellybean wanted to. 

 

“Oh, come here,” she beckoned, and she slowly approached, allowing Alice to take her hands in hers, and press them against her belly. “Snickerdoodle, your big sister is here.”

 

Snickerdoodle had been a compromise between Dad and Alice. Dad had wanted to call the baby Junior Mint, and poor Alice had looked so appalled at the thought that Jellybean had taken one for the team and had a spectacular fit, claiming that she was the only girl allowed to have a J nickname in the family. How they had settled on Snickerdoodle, that she wasn’t sure of, but...anything was better than constantly hearing Junior Mint being used as a name. Though she wanted to protest about being referred to as Snickerdoodle’s ‘big sister’ -- she wasn’t stupid, okay? The baby was Dad and Alice’s and she wasn’t stupid enough to think that her position of big sister was secured once the baby was old enough to figure things out, no matter how much it was claimed that they were a family. 

 

Still, it was sort of cool that Snickerdoodle was kicking, even if Jellybean wasn’t sure if it was really because of her or not.

 

“Do you mean that? When you call me her big sister?”

 

“You are her big sister,” Alice said. “You’re going to be the best big sister in the world.” 

 

“She’s not going to hate me when she finds out I’m not her  _ real _ sister?” She demanded of them.

 

“What are you talking about, Jellybelly?” 

 

“She’s gonna know that we don’t have the same mom, isn’t she?”   
  


“Just because Gladys gave birth to you, does not mean that you are less of a sister to Snickerdoodle, okay? She’s not going to think less of you because you’re half sisters, which, is such  _ bullshit _ anyways. You’re not half nothing, okay? You’re her sister and a biological fact doesn’t change that,” her dad said, and she turned to look at him, not moving her hand from where Alice had placed it. “Your mother, she placed thoughts in your head that aren’t true, Jellybean. She put you in situations that I don’t approve of, and she knew that I wouldn’t approve of them, okay? It’s not your fault, it’s just happened. But, I swear to you, JB, the baby? She won’t care that you’re not Alice’s daughter biologically. She won’t.”

 

“You promise?” 

 

“Yeah, kid, of course I promise. Come here, Jellybelly,” he murmured, before he pulled her into a hug. “You’re always gonna be my baby girl,” he said. “No matter how many kids Alice and I have, okay? And, the baby, she is going to love you. Who else will be able to teach her how to use a slingshot and all the lyrics to Pink Floyd?” 

 

“I can really teach her how to use a slingshot? And listen to Pink Floyd with her?”

 

“Sure you can, princess,” he said. “I bet she’d like it.” 

 

“The baby can hear, you know,” Alice told her. “So you can listen to Pink Floyd with her now.”

  
  


***

  
  


“I told you that she’d come around, Jonesy,” Alice whispered, in deference to the sleeping Jellybean, who had wedged herself in between FP and herself when they’d gotten into the back of the truck, claiming that it was to get a fair chance at the brownies, but, secretly, she thought that it had more to do with the ten year old’s new curiosity about her soon-to-be sister. If Alice’s tone was smug, she felt it was a justified smugness. “She’s a good kid, babe.”   
  


“You’d really listen to Pink Floyd with her?” He murmured, and she nodded. “You don’t have to, Al--”   
  


“It’s fine, Jonesy,” she assured him. “I don’t mind. You know that.” 

 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, and she smiled against his lips. “God, Al, I love you. So much. You and our little Snickerdoodle.” His hand had found its way to her abdomen, and she leaned into his touch, not wanting him to move away. “The two of you, you’re amazing.” 

 

Alice giggled, and she covered his hand with hers, pushing all thoughts of the box that she knew was laying in wait for her from her mind. She had FP, and he had her, and they were going to have a  _ baby _ together, and that was the best Christmas present that Alice had had in a long time. She didn’t need a proposal or a ring to prove that to her. 

 

“Say that again?” 

 

“You’re amazing,” he repeated, and his lips crashed against hers. “You really are.” 

 

“She’s really active today,” Alice whispered. “She must know she’s loved.” 

 

“Of course she’s loved,” he said. “She knows, babe. I tell her every chance I get.”

 

“Is what Jellybean said true?” She dared to ask, and she took a sip of her cocoa. “Would you have still loved the baby if she was Hal’s?” 

 

“Would have been  _ their  _ dad if you’d had let me,” he said. “If things had been different. The baby needs a dad, and...yeah, I would have still loved her. She’s yours, Allie. She’s not just mine. The part of her that makes her yours would have trumped the part of her that was that bastard’s.” 

 

“You can still…” She trailed off. “I mean...I think that Betty wouldn’t mind?”   
  


“Don’t understand why you don’t report her missing,” he mumbled. “Maybe those grandkids of yours miss you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about her right now,” she whispered. “Let’s just enjoy what we have, tonight.”

 

He nuzzled her neck. “Yeah, babe, whatever you want.” Jellybean let out a loud snore, and she snuggled closer to Alice. “I think she likes you.” 

 

“I think so too.” 

 

“I like you, too,” he said, and she felt him stretch his arm out around her, and tug her closer. “You know, I had this all planned out?” 

 

“What did you have all planned out?” 

 

“I was gonna get down on one knee in front of the tree we picked out as family to ask you, Al,” he answered, his face reddening. “Betty, she said that you would like it,” he added. “But, it just...I want to do it now, here,” he said. “What do you say, babe? You wanna marry me? Make things official?”

 

“I’d love to,” she whispered, and she pressed her lips to his cheek. “Nothing would make me happier.” 

 

“What do you think, Snickerdoodle?” FP murmured, his voice low as he addressed her bump. “You want me to marry your mama?”

 

“Oh, I’d say she does.” The baby had kicked, rather hard, in response to the question. “I would have said yes, no matter how you’d asked, you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, baby,” he murmured. “I know.” 


End file.
